Missing Scene from Our Dear Leaders
by Bunny1
Summary: Just a 'deleted scene' type thing from the episode 'Our Dear Leaders'. Dr. Cox's comment about Lucy's pjs may have struck more of a cord than he thought... Lucy/Cole. Oneshot; complete.


Lucy woke up at the violent beeping of the pager next to her ear. She kept it on her nightstand--- well, she was in Cole's room tonight--- just incase. She looked blurredly at the clock.

_"3:30? Thank God this is the last day of hell week..."  
_  
Not really thinking all that clearly, she elbowed Cole awake.

"Babe... not now..." he mumbled. "Gimme five more minutes, _then_ I'll give you sweet lovin'..."

"Cole! We're being paged! Come on, or Dr. Cox will come in here again!"

Groaning, Cole pulled himself out of bed, slipping into his shoes. Lucy swore under her breath, realizing that she'd only brought the high heels in here with her, because she was trying to be all sexy for Cole. What Dr. Cox had said about the horse pajamas hadn't struck at the time, but, then, later, as things often did, it had. She started thinking about the fact that she almost never slept alone anymore. And, then about how good looking Cole was, and how the fact that somehow he'd become a really good boyfriend had almost sneaked up on her, but... he was. And, a total Pagan Sex God... She wanted to make sure she was sexy for him, and not letting herself go before they were even married---

_"Married? Did that thought cross my mind? Oh, I can't say that out loud..."_

At any rate, she was racing down the quad with him, and into the lecture hall. They were going so fast, neither of them realized that she didn't have on a robe, and was only wearing a pink-and-green silk mini-negligee with a garter belt and fishnets. When they got there, however, she felt everyone's gaze upon her.

"Ah, Blondie, seriously? This isn't Miss Kitty's Saloon." Dr. Cox said to her, and Lucy felt a hot flush all over her body, looking down at her feet to try to ignore the glances her way.

"All right, murderers!" Dr. Cox boomed. "Since this is the last day of Hell Week--- my own personal Christmas--- I've called you in at 3:30, and you have a test. Which, yes, will be graded. Up, up, up!" he whistled, pointing to the desks. "Work together to solve this problem. Dr. Mahoney will be watching you; you have 45 minutes."

Trang lay his head down on his desk, looking as though he were half asleep, but Cole narrowed his gaze at him and walked over with three heavy books, dropping them down in front of his ear with a loud "Bang!"

"What the hell, man?!"

Drew looked up at the two, raising an eyebrow.

"Keep your eyes in your head. You think my shorty kicked your ass? Keep pushin' it." he said flatly, taking off his t-shirt and handing it to Lucy.  
"Boo, put this on?"

Lucy sighed, pulling the t-shirt over her nightgown. But, Trang was annoyed.

"You honestly think you can take me?"

"You wanna go, Jackie Chan?!"

"Both of you, enough!" Drew snapped.

"It's not _my_ fault---" Trang started.

"You keep your eyes_ off_ my girl's legs!"

"Right, like it was her _legs_ I was looking at..." Trang scoffed, and Cole leapt at him.

Fortunately, Drew grabbed him by the waist. "Dude, I do _not_ like holdin' on to a half naked guy, so _stop_ squirming and chill."

But, Lucy had a goofy, lovesick smile on her face that wouldn't go away, even when Denise sat next to her. "You liked that."

"I... no... I... okay, that was really hot?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes, caveman will drag you back to cave." Denise smirked, speaking like Tarzan.

Suddenly, Lucy got this goofy, faraway look, and Denise snapped her fingers in front of her eyes. "Ewww, stop that..."

Lucy blushed.

Drew finally let go of Cole, shoving him back towards Lucy, and looked at Trang. "You just like antagonizing those two, don't'cha?"

"I---"

"Well, cut it out. You're wasting my time." he snapped. He then looked at Lucy. "Okay. You know your jobs." he said, looking right at her.

And, Lucy smiled up at Cole, whispering in his ear.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go to the pharmacy 'cross the hall. I'll be back." Cole said, racing out...


End file.
